


I trust you as my eyes

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [66]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Glasses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Tired Nico, Tired Nico has no filter, Tired Will, Will has Glasses, Will is super farsighted, solangelo, solangelo fluff, they make out but nothing dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico never realized that his boyfriend had glasses.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 7
Kudos: 284





	I trust you as my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a headcanon that I have that Will actually had glasses but he mostly wears contacts. This is poorly executed but whatever I tried and had fun with it. I hope that you enjoy.

Nico was tired. It had been a long day and it was almost midnight, but Will still hadn’t wandered into Nico’s cabin.

So now, here Nico was, wandering towards the infirmary in his pajamas (Will’s old clothes, which were too big) looking for his boyfriend.

There weren’t any campers out considering that it was almost curfew. And almost midnight. So at least Nico didn’t have to worry about the embarrassment of walking outside in pajamas.

As he neared the infirmary, as usual the lights were on, Nico figured that Will may have taken the night shift tonight. He did that when he wanted to be alone. Or maybe he just was stuck with it tonight.

It was hard to tell with Will.

“Will,” Nico mumbled as he pushed open the infirmary door. He quickly scanned the room.

What he was not expecting to see was a blond haired kid sitting at the desk, hunched over. Small square framed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, starting to fall down as the kids head drooped with exhaustion.

“Jason?” Nico blurted out before he could stop himself. What was Jason doing in the infirmary?

“Huh?” Supposedly-Jason jumped and turned to Nico. Nico then noticed the trademark freckles dotted all over his face, collected mostly along his cheekbones. Will looked Nico up and down before letting out a breathy laugh.

“Did you think I was Jason?” Will asked, pushing his glasses up.

“I—“ Nico could feel his cheeks burning, his face was probably red as a tomato, “you have glasses?”

Will stifled a yawn, he shrugged, “yeah, I’m super farsighted.”

“You never told me?” Nico furrowed his eyebrows, trying to avoid looking Will in the eyes. 

“It never… it never came up,” Will also blushed and looked away, “I usually wear contacts.”

“They look nice,” Nico said, he should really get his filter under control. It was definitely time for him to go to bed.

“Thank you,” Will mumbled, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly. He glanced back at the paperwork that was spread across the desk and yawned again. His glasses reflecting the light.

“Did you come here for something?” Will finally asked, clicking his pen absently. He looked back over at Nico.

“Oh right,” Nico walked over to where Will was sitting and plopped himself right on top of the desk, “I came for you.”

“For me?” Will raised one eyebrow, leaning his chin on his elbow. 

“It’s getting late, I was getting impatient for you to come back,” Nico said, crossing his arms in front of his chest stubbornly.

“Oh so you missed me?” Will smirked. Nico thought he shouldn’t look so smug.

“Don’t act like you don’t miss me too when I leave for a bit,” Nico huffed.

“I’m not going to act, I’ve admitted it before and I’ll do it again.”

“Hmpf,” Nico leaned down and pressed his lips to Will’s. He tilted his face so that Will’s glasses weren’t so much a bother.

Will pressed his hand to Nico’s cheek. He laughed into the kiss before he pulled away, still giggling.

“What’s so funny?” Nico asked.

“I love you,” Will breathed, he slipped his glasses off, folded them and set them on the desk, “does that make it easier?”

Will pulled Nico down by the collar, Nico responded just as quickly, kissing him passionately. His hands were buried in Will’s soft golden curls, his heart pounded in his chest. Nico hoped he’d never get tired of this feeling that Will gave him.

Will tastes of sweet mint, probably from a stick of gum. Nico didn’t think too hard about that.

When Nico pulled away for breath, Will’s face was strawberry red but he donned a childish smile. He squinted at Nico.

“I think that I could possibly leave the infirmary alone for the night, people know where to find the healers when no one’s in here,” Will explained, slipping his glasses back on his face, “that is if you’d like me to.”

“Of course, that’s why I came here for, dummy,” Nico looked away, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Sounds like a plan,” Will yawned, “I think I might crash as soon as my head hits the pillow.”

“You shouldn’t work yourself so hard,” Nico guided Will up and out of his chair. Hopping off the desk himself. Will made a sound of disapproval and shrugged, letting Nico grad him out of the infirmary (stopping for a moment to let Will close up and lock the doors of course).

Nico sighed, shaking his head at his dumb boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually used to have glasses but it wasn’t for any vision problems, I had a muscle problem in my eyes so the glasses were to keep my eyes from crossing (I don’t remember what it’s called and I don’t need glasses anymore) well I hope that you enjoyed this little fic. Thanks for reading. Love you all <3


End file.
